


Say It Again

by unlikelyteller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Blue Eyes, Brothers, Bunker Fluff, Confused Castiel, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, OTP Feels, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Role-Playing Game, Shy Dean, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlikelyteller/pseuds/unlikelyteller
Summary: Sam called Castiel for a favor.  Dean isn’t prepared for a "help".





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it I made it back here! It's been a while since I posted my originals and I'm so happy!  
> I was inspired to write again through reading lots of tumblr posts and so I'm grateful for the exposure. 
> 
> This fic was first posted on my tumblr acct.  
> This version is actually an edited version and so much preferred. :)
> 
> There you go.

Castiel has always been happy to come when Winchesters call for help, so there’s no question when Sam dialed their best friend for some _urgent_ need.

  
“I can’t be there with Dean. Eileen’s still unconscious from the last hunt so I need to look after her. It’s urgent, Cas. I hope it’s fine.”

  
“I understand. Of course, Sam. I’ll help him. Just take care of your friend.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
When Castiel opens the door, no Winchester welcomed him. The silence is deafening his footsteps seems to bang on the staircase. He calls out for Dean, but there’s no response. He begins to roam around the bunker. He checks Dean’s room; _he’s not there_. Checks the kitchen; _no one in there_. In the war room; _still no Dean_ in sight.

  
_Perhaps in the library._

  
As soon as Castiel walks into the library, he hears few unsettled footsteps walking back and forth. _Oh! Or he’s actually seeing them._ And it’s Dean’s.

  
“Hello, Dean.”

  
The hunter startles upon his greeting and freezes in the middle of the room as he turned his head towards the entrance.

  
“Hey, Cas. You… you’re here.”

  
Castiel narrows his eyes. “Yes, I’m here now. What’s going on? Sam called me to assist you on a…”

  
Seems breathing gets shallow, Dean cuts him off and, “Oh, yeah? Sam called you?”, as his voice’ deeper and quiet.

  
“Yes. Tell me about it.” Castiel wanders closer but Dean almost stumbled stepping backwards without consciously doing so. The angel notices and stops.

  
“Are you okay?”, he asks with concern.

  
“Ah…yeah…It’s nothing.” He’s sweating.

  
“What’s wrong? You look pale. Let me check your temperature.” As Castiel begins to reach his friend’s forehead, Dean flinches, slightly blocking himself with his hand.

  
“No, no, no! Cas… I’m fine.” He gasps out and looks away.

  
It is confusing. It doesn’t feel right and the angel feels concerned. His head tilts, studying his friend. Dean remains silent, but Castiel seems to hear pounding from the hunter’s chest. He averts his gaze and roams his eyes briefly around the room as the older Winchester trains his eyes on the ceiling.

 

Then Castiel looks back at Dean, and down to his…hand. He’s clenching _something_.

 

“What’s in your hand, Dean?”

 

“It’s.. it’s nothing.” His voice is heavy but whispered.

 

“May I see it?” He stares at Dean’s hand then looks up to the hunter’s face.

 

Without thinking, and it looks like there’s no time to think about it _because his sweatpants happens to suddenly lose its pockets,_ Dean throws away the object he’s holding across the room. The action is too eagered it slightly bounces back passing by to where they are standing.

 

“Dean!” The confusion is taking its toll for the angel now it actually escapes in his voice. He looks behind Dean, on the direction where the object must have landed. Dean interrupts, grips Castiel’s shoulders firmly, focusing his eyes on him.

 

“Just go to your room for now. ‘Am gonna do some cleaning here.”

 

“Wh..what?” The tone is sharp and frowning; he slowly shakes his head in disbelief. He breathes deeply and, in one swift, releases himself from the hunter and ventures across the room. Dean tried to follow but his phone vibrates and picks it up rather. _It’s little Sammy_. He turns his back.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Eileen’s awake, Dean. She’s fine.”

 

“Good. Great news, Sammy. So happy for you.” He closes his eyes and rubs the back of his head.

 

“Is Cas already there? I got excited to call you guys, but I hope I… didn’t interrupt your occasion? Did I?”

 

“Sammy, you bitch…,” Dean murmurs. He pinches the tip of his nose and breathes heavily when all of a sudden, he hears a quiet call from his companion across the room and turns around. He catches Castiel standing up at the end of the large table, staring on the white balled crumpled paper on his hands. “What’s this?”

 

“'Am gonna call back later.” He hangs up his brother. He watches his angel carefully straighten the paper. Castiel seems concerned with what he’s reading and stares at it like for forever. Dean begins to take brave, cautious paces approaching his bestie. Every breath is silent as if scared anyone is going to hear.

 

“Cas, you know…I’m not… I’m not good at… some things.. like…”, he swallows and laughs nervously to himself. He feels his face is burning from heat that’s creeping up from his chest. _This is it, Winchester._

 

Castiel’s voice is quiet as he tried to talk. “It says here,… ” and remains still and unmoving, eyes trained on the paper.

 

Good thing, Dean is able to reach one of the chairs and grips it for dear life as his knees felt weak. “You know, when Eileen got to coma and Sam hasn’t left her for days, I couldn’t help but picture myself on the same shoes. It’s scary… as hell. You could actually tell it’s sounds like a _chick-flick_ but, yeah, it’s…no…that’s how I feel.”

 

Castiel puts down the paper and light turns his head to his hunter. The look on his faces urges Dean to continue.

 

“Eileen’s awake now, and Sam can finally make up for something… _special_ …he’d almost lost. He almost lost the chance, Cas. I don’t want that to happen again. Not to another Winchester... who’s blessed with a _best friend_ … who has wings.”

 

Castiel speaks softly, turning his whole body to face him. “Again: Tell me about it.” His face is painted with that eyes like wondering and lips slightly parted like a secret smile. He’s so beautiful that makes Dean’s stomach flutter with butterflies.

 

The hunter draws closer, gets the paper from the other’s hand, and looks at it. “Sammy must be kidding when he suggested this to be in a form of a joke so that it won’t be a pain in my ass. I was thinking a while ago how to put us into this…, but I guess, I can’t really be expressive using this trick. I… I feel funny.”

 

The hunter bows his head and noisily withdraws his breath quickly. He’s being conscious at the angel’s soft stare– _it’s melting._

 

“You don’t think Sam’s idea will work?” Castiel feels like into it. Dean shyly looks up at the angel’s eyes.

 

“I know you, Dean. You’re a good man... O better yet, the Righteous Man. I won’t ever judge you on your choices. No matter what road you choose to take, I’m in.” It sounds tempting that Dean can honestly hear his heart banging against his chest.

 

“You’re supposed to read this note to me, and I’ll do a _reply_.”

 

“Okay. Let’s _play_ your brother’s proposed game.”

 

He seemed to hesitate at first, but Dean gives in and hands the paper back. The angel lets out a soft sigh and pause, and smiles at the paper.

 

 _“Can you read that? What does it say?”_ He’s playing a role.

 

 _“It says here, I love you.”_ Castiel looks up to Dean and reiterate, _“I love you.”_

 

Dean moves himself from the froze and swallows. It’s easy to play like this like it’s a joke. _BUT_ it’s _NOT_ a joke.

 

 _“What?”_ Still a part of the damn script. _No_ …That’s an honest question of disbelief. Not that he doesn’t have faith on what’s happening.

 

“You’re supposed to give your _reply_ , Dean. You want this game to be fair,…right?”

 

Dean licks his lips. _Okay, back to my script.  “Com’ on, Cas. One more time. Sorry, I think I didn’t hear you.”_

 

The moment is like a slow dance it’s getting both of them dizzy. The room is getting warmer; Castiel remains his lips tight along his eyes opened wide, and Dean can’t contain it much longer. He closes the gap between them and cups his angel’s heavenly, _devastatingly handsome_ face.

 

Then he begs in a prayer. _Say it again, Cas. Please. Let me hear it closely._

 

His breath blushes the angel’s cheeks. _And his blue eyes._ “I love you, Dean.”

 

He’d heard it before when his best friend was close to eternal goodbye, and he missed the chance to say it back. This time, he’s making sure he wastes no more seconds and roughly pulls his angel to press their mouths together.

 

Dean pulls back quickly and joins their foreheads. There’s a whispering of feelings eagered to be told long time ago– _a secret_ –as Dean circles his thumb to Castiel’s cheek, his voice breaking. “Fuck, Cas! I love you. I love you, too. _No_ … I love you so much.”

 

Castiel’s gummy smile turns into a sweet laugh. Dean kisses his hair down to his nose, and catches his lips again. This time, it’s long, soft, and sweeter. And dizzy. Like they’re lost in their own heaven. And _so_ in love.

 

 _The epic hug between the hunter and his angel._ Dean nuzzles to Castiel’s neck and drowning to his scent. The angel can never be more satisfied with a soft moan of overwhelming joy.

 

And there comes a noise disturbing their _occasion_. They pull away briefly and turn their heads at the abandoned phone lying on the table. “That must be Sam. You should tell him about _his_ game,” Castiel smiles gummy.

 

“That’s not gonna happen,” Dean responds unamused. He paces a little to pick up the _annoying_ phone call. “I told you 'am gonna call you back.”

 

“Uhm.. Sorry. Just checking on you, guys. How’s everything? Did you… did you do it?” _Don’t get too excited, Sammy._

 

Dean looks at his angel. “No.” His voice’ serious, and he swallows. Castiel squints and tilts his head. _Okay, I’m gonna tell him._ “Y-Yes.”

 

Sam seems to see his brother’s bitch face but doesn't care. “Finally, Dean! Congratulations!”

 

“Shut up, bitch.”

 

“You’re a jerk, Dean! Never thought you’d actually bother yourself with such a lame suggestion.”

 

“Say our Hi's to Eileen.” Dean hangs up and dismissed the phone back to the table. Castiel walks near and stands before him with squinted gaze and parted lips. He takes the hunter’s hands and intertwined their fingers. There’s a sudden jolt of electricity that tingled to Dean’s skin, making him blink in fascination. He tried to talk, but he smiles like a kid instead.

 

As merry and celebrating their staring competition is, the phone rings again. Both of them hesitated to leave each other’s space. “You’re brother’s calling, _again_.” 

 

“How’d you know it’s him?”

 

_Because Sam’s too proud of himself about the lame game and can’t wait to join the “occasion”._

 

Castiel chuckles as Dean sighs with eye rolls. _Maybe I’ll thank him later._

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! You have just finished this short run! :)  
> I'm thankful for all my tumblr fellas that unconsciously inspire me to practice my writing more.  
> I'm still struggling with my choice of words and use of appropriate tenses as you can see, so please have patience with me. =_=, 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please send me some comments and/or criticisms, and how do you find my work. 
> 
> (Just in case you're interested) You may want to follow or visit my tumblr acct. under the same label (unfortunately I don't know how to put a link here..and really, there's nothing special in there). lol


End file.
